Image Songs
Like several anime, Yu Yu Hakusho had several image songs released. The majority of them were sung by the voice actors. Yusuke Urameshi Image Songs Sung by Sasaki Nozomu. *Dead or Alive ~Toushin~ (Dead or Alive~Battle God~) *All right!! *Kokoro wo Tsunaide (Join Your Hearts) *Tsukanoma no Sunset (Transient Sunset) *Fire! *Kiki! (Listen!) *Akatsuki no Chikai! ~Rising Sun~ (Promise of the Dawn~Rising Sun~) *Tough Kazuma Kuwabara Image Songs Sung by Chiba Shigeru. *Dachi (Buddies) *Otoko no Junjoo (Disposition of A Man) *Konjou Itchokusen (Guts in a Straight Line) *Eien ni Thank You! (Thank You Forever!) Kurama Image Songs Sung by Ogata Megumi. *Koori no Naifu wo Daite (Embracing a Knife of Ice) *Kurayami ni Akai Bara ~Romantic Soldier~ (Red Rose in the Darkness~Romantic Soldier~) *Nightmare *Sayonara Wa Mirai no Hajimari (Goodbye is the Beginning of Tomorrow) Hiei Image Songs Sung by Hiyama Nobuyuki. *Kuchibue ga Kikoeru (I Hear a Whistle) *Ryuusei no Solitude (Solitude of a Falling Star) *Tasagore Ni Se Wo Mukete (Turn Your Back to the Twilight) *Daisan no Me (The Third Eye) *Manazashi no Aria (Aria of a Glance) Other Characters Image Songs Keiko Yukimura Image Songs Sung by Amano Yuri. *Yell *Donna Toki Demo Anata to Mezametai (At Anytime I Want To Wake Up With You) Koenma Image Song Sung by Tanaka Mayumi. *Tokoton (To the End) Toguro Ototo (Younger Toguro) Image Song Sung by Tesshou Genda. *Cry Lonely Cry *Icy Blood Chuu Image Songs Sung by Wakamoto Norio. *Maa, Nome Yo (So, Have A Drink) Jin Image Songs Sung by Yamaguchi Kappei. *Tsumuji Kaze De Fly Away (Fly Away With the Whirlwind) Toya Image Songs Sung by Matsumoto Yashinori. *~Gleam~ Yami ni Hikaru (~Gleam~ Darkness in The Light) Suzuka (Suzuki) Image Songs Sung by Sogabe Kazuyuki. *Utsukushisugite...(Too Beautiful...) Kaname Hagiri (sniper) Image Songs Sung by Sekiguji Eiji *Kiri no Naka no Sunaipa (Sniper in the Fog) Itsuki Image Songs Sung by Tsujitani Kouji. *Never Ending Dreams Shinobu Sensui Image Songs Sung by Naya Rokurou. *Unbelievable Yomi Image Songs Sung by Ebara Masashi. *Sennen no Yami no Hate (The End of a Thousand Years of Darkness) Mukuro Image Songs Sung by Takayama Miyami. *Rebirth~Saisei~ (Rebirth ~Rebirth~) Hinageshi Image Songs Sung by Yokoyama Chisa *Anata wo Dakishimeru Watashi de Itai Duo Image Songs Image songs that sung by 2 seiyuus (Voice Actors) *Omoide wo Tsubasa ni Shite (Turning Memories to Wings) -- Yusuke Urameshi & Keiko Yukimura (Sung by : Sasaki Nozomu & Amano Yuri) *Dark Side Stories -- Yoko Kurama & Hiei (Sung by : Shigeru Nakahara & Hiyama Nobuyuki) *Moonlight Party -- Koenma & Botan (Sung by : Tanaka Mayumi & Miyuki Sanae) *Rocket Hanabi no Love Song -- Kazuma Kuwabara & Yukina (Sung by : Chiba Shigeru & Shiratori Yuri) *Wild Wind ~Yasei Kaze no You ni~ -- Kurama & Hiei (Sung by : Ogata Megumi & Hiyama Nobuyuki) *Eien no Requiem -- Shinobu Sensui & Itsuki (Sung by : Naya Rokurou & Tsujitani Kouji) Trio Image Songs Image Songs that sung by 3 seiyuus (Voice Actors). *Eye To Eye -- Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei(Sung by : Chiba Shigeru, Ogata Megumi, Hiyama Nobuyuki) *Love Song wo Anata Ni -- Ruka, Juri, Koto (Sung by : Orikasa, Endou, Suzuka) *Hold Out!! -- Keiko, Yukina, Botan (Sung by : Amano Yuri, Shiratori Yuri, Miyuki Sanae) Group Image Songs Image Songs that sung by 4 or more seiyuus (Voice Actors). *Yasashisa wa Nemuranai -- Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama,Hiei (Sung by : Sasaki Nozomu, Chiba Shigeru, Ogata Megumi, Hiyama Nobuyuki) *Hikari no Naka De (Amidst the Light) -- Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei (Sung by Sasaki Nozomu, Chiba Shigeru, Ogata Megumi, Hiyama Nobuyuki) *Mienai Mirai E -- Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Koenma, Botan, Yukina, Keiko Yukimura (Sung by : Sasaki Nozomu, Chiba Shigeru, Ogata Megumi, Hiyama Nobuyuki, Tanaka Mayumi, Miyuki Sanae, Shiratori Yuri, Amano Yuri References Song lists and English translation from anivide.com *Another Song lists and Voice Actors from Yu Yu Hakusho Devotion Category:Media Category:Music